<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime Madness by Feverwhereyourunto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124793">Summertime Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto'>Feverwhereyourunto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“列夫！不是叫你看到托球之后再起跳吗！”黑尾铁朗看见灰羽列夫已经起跳，他喊，“选择性拦网！”</p><p>但黑尾没赶上。灰羽列夫在腾空瞬间，赤苇京治把球传给左侧的木兔光太郎。他一无所获，落在地上：“啊，明白！”他转头向右。眼看月岛萤在球网前冲了过去，他迅速起跳，伸长手臂，手掌越过网，却还是让木兔手里的球穿了过去。</p><p>球要掉下来了。黑尾向前扑倒，他趴在地上，球砸了下来，砸在他的手臂中间。他听见日向翔阳兴奋的声音：“厉害！救起来了！”</p><p>他跪趴在地，目光越过网，余光扫到的是月岛萤，他在和他说话：“拦网的时候不要拼命横着跳。来得及的时候就先停下来站住再跳。”</p><p>月岛萤没回头看他，他还保持着刚才的姿势，手举在半空，抬着头，脖子跟随排球的抛物线变动。他说：“是。”</p><p>“机会球！”日向仰头，他抓住时机，将球垫起传给赤苇，赤苇接球的同时他冲到网前蓄势待发。球传了过来，他起跳攻击。</p><p>黑尾铁朗距离太远，他看挡在日向面前的灰羽。拦网任务大概率要交给列夫，黑尾想。但他耳中的脚步声打断他的想法，月岛萤又一次跑起来，黑尾以为他会跳起来，但他又错了。月岛在他眼中起跑，在日向面前停顿，他半蹲，黑色护膝下的白色的小腿肌肉变得紧绷。</p><p>月岛萤跳起来。</p><p>排球撞在月岛手心，黑尾听到球与手掌的撞击和球与地面的撞击。球被顺利拦下，因为日向吵着再来一球。</p><p>黑尾站在月岛身后，隔着球网看日向无力的张牙舞爪。他只看了日向一秒，视线就挪到别的地方，比如站在他前面的人。他只能看见月岛的背，白色t恤已经蒸成透明，贴在他皮肤上，跟着他喘气的节奏上下浮动。</p><p>居然出了这么多汗，黑尾无声地想。</p><p>“那个，”有人走进体育馆，黑尾看见月岛扭头。是枭谷的经理，“不赶快的话，食堂就要关门没饭吃了。”</p><p>黑尾铁朗这才意识到他饿得不行。刚才打球时不觉得，肾上腺素让他像充满气的气球，现在球落地，他也瘪了。他理所应当：“肚子空空怎么战斗。”</p><p>月岛大概也这么觉得。他从黑尾面前绕过去，走向球馆门口。黑尾和日向打了个招呼：“小不点，明天继续？”说完他也走了出去，他听见日向边喊“好”边冲过来，六个人一起赶去快要关门的食堂。</p><p>日向和灰羽饿得厉害，他们越走越快，从黑尾身后走到前面。</p><p>灰羽一本正经：“日向，我走一步你要跨两步哎。”</p><p>日向说：“什么？！那又怎样！”他跳起来，“这样我就和你一样高！你看！”</p><p>他像个皮球，跳到空中，快与灰羽的身高持平。他反复跳跃，一直跳到超过灰羽为止。月岛站在日向左边，沉默地离他更远。黑尾的目光也随着月岛的移动远离了日向。</p><p>他又在看月岛的背。他的背还没干，头发上也有汗。发尾被打成长条，贴在他的脖子上，汗顺着脊椎往下，穿过衣服领口，最终消失不见。它会直接掉在地面，还是在月岛光洁的背上滑行，汗水尽头是运动裤的松紧腰带下更隐秘的地方？</p><p>黑尾咽了口唾沫。</p><p>“喂。”木兔用手肘碰黑尾，他如梦初醒，以为初显端倪的事情在没来得及发生前败漏。他以为他表现得没那么明显。</p><p>“怎么？”黑尾问。</p><p>“你怎么饿成这样，还吞口水，”木兔说，“真不像你。”</p><p>黑尾松了口气。还是高估了木兔，他压根什么都不知道。他开口想敷衍了事，前面有人听到木兔说话回过头。是月岛。他回头了，但没在看黑尾。做贼心虚滋生奇妙的多疑，让黑尾误以为月岛分了点余光给他。事实上什么都没有，他转回去，留给黑尾金黄的后脑勺。</p><p>他发尾的汗珠消失，只留下一节洁白的脖子。</p><p>黑尾说：“对啊，我饿疯了。”</p><p>他们走到食堂，黑尾端着餐盘率先坐下，月岛速度慢，他是最后一个过来的。走过来时位置差不多坐满，只有黑尾对面是空位。他坐了下去，将饭菜往嘴里送，沉默地咀嚼。坐他旁边的灰羽狼吞虎咽，月岛安静得和快要消失的影子似的。</p><p>黑尾想，第一次见到他时，月岛好像就是个透明人，躲在队伍最后，要么在球场角落。球场之下，他脖子上永远挂副耳机，那大概率是某种机关，像奇幻电影中隐形衣的开关，他戴上，就以为自己可以消失。</p><p>不过，黑尾往嘴里送了块鸡块，他可不希望月岛消失。</p><p>对面的月岛突然变得不自在。黑尾看见他眉毛拧成一团，挤在眼镜上变成疙瘩。他喝了口汤：“干嘛？”月岛问。</p><p>“啊？”黑尾莫名其妙。</p><p>月岛说：“前辈看起来有话要和我说。”</p><p>那确实。黑尾腹议，嘴上含糊其辞：“啊，是有那么回事。”</p><p>他扒了口饭：“你好像，”他把米饭吞下去，刻意的停顿是为了让他的话显得更有说服力，“好像出了很多汗啊，今天。”</p><p>“哈？”月岛眼里全是怀疑和好笑，“什么意思。”</p><p>他和木兔那群家伙不一样，一点都不好骗。黑尾耸肩，无意义的小动作能让他的胡扯演变成朋友间的闲聊。他笑嘻嘻糊弄过去：“和之前不太一样。”</p><p>“什么什么？”日向和灰羽肯定以为黑尾在给月岛开小灶，他们挤过来。月岛在黑尾面前用手推搡日向的脸。</p><p>黑尾把盘子里的肉塞进嘴里。他看着日向，感谢这群脑子里只有排球的家伙，他不必再继续说下去。月岛确实变了，他自己变的。不过他在黑尾眼中的变化，比他的变化还要更多。这种改变并不全部掌握在月岛手里，黑尾看着他时，他灌注了自己的东西，灌成他看见的新的月岛萤。</p><p>黑尾对日向说：“什么也没有。”</p><p>他当然在撒谎。</p><p>黑尾想起两周前的事情。他们结束期末考试，乌野的那群家伙来音驹打友谊赛。他还没来得及嘲笑对着电线塔喊天空树的田中龙之介和西谷夕，就发现乌野的队伍好像少了人。</p><p>他眯着眼睛看人钻出巴士，很快发现少的是那个和孤爪研磨聊得来的副攻手和他的二传。</p><p>他开口问泽村大地，月岛萤从巴士里走出来，绕过黑尾眼前。他眼睛都快睁不开，走路成为难事，后面有人在推搡他，让他打起精神。他置若罔闻，打了个哈欠。</p><p>他根本不困，黑尾观察得出了结论，他在享受捣乱的甜头。</p><p>黑尾转过头，带领泽村走进体育馆。已经有队伍在球场进行训练，他一一介绍。乌野的所有人顺着黑尾手指的方向看过去，他们神情严肃，估计都在判断对方实力。所有人陷进各自的思想中。</p><p>黑尾知道这种陷落源于警惕和紧张。</p><p>他们刚输给青叶城西，挫败退潮，留下不得不面对的失败海滩，海滩上残留的贝壳硌破行者的脚，他们踏着血，痛觉警示他们。你得进步，伤口说。他们听见了，所以来道东京，在警惕中陷入沉思。即使现在少了副攻手和二传手，等他们赶来，他们也会经历同样的情感。</p><p>他是这么想的。他开口准备介绍友谊赛规则，余光闯进一个金发高个，他低着头，脖子弯成带雪的树枝，双手插在口袋。他居然在情绪之外，黑尾没忍住多看了两眼。他——好像是小不点之外的副传手，叫什么来着——面无表情，安静得像堵墙。</p><p>泽村问：“比赛规则是什么？”</p><p>“哦，”黑尾一板一眼介绍，“输的一方要绕场鱼跃一周。”</p><p>黑尾转开眼珠，看向另一边。——哦，月岛萤。他终于想起他的名字。他口中的月岛萤终于抬起头，在他公布惩罚时，月岛小声啧嘴。</p><p>月岛不喜欢这个惩罚。这个发现居然让黑尾快乐地眯起眼睛。</p><p>他摸不清开心的原因，可能看人吃瘪是高中生的共性，他再怎么标榜自己是个成熟的人，某些下意识行为还是会迅速出卖他，让黑尾知道他也就是个十八岁的年轻人。就像月岛迅速恢复的冷淡表情之前是下意识的短暂厌恶，这种一瞬间的真实宣泄让他没那么透明。他和黑尾一样也是年轻人，年轻人身上本来就该有用不掉的力气和感情。</p><p>尤其是乌野的这群人。下午日向和影山飞雄赶来，飞奔冲进体育馆，黑尾更是这么觉得。他听到日向在队伍没有进攻得分，或防守失败时的吼叫，二传手喊出“呆子”混在里面，他们热情过头了。黑尾想笑，乌野是热情的队伍，月岛萤却是奇妙的意外。他看起来真懒，是走在地上的乌鸦。</p><p>黑尾回头看孤爪研磨，研磨抬头：“干嘛？”他嘴巴都懒得张，嘴里的话模糊得像团展不开的纸。</p><p>黑尾摇头，收回目光，他开始看球网对面。</p><p>那里的队伍角落有个和研磨相似的家伙。是月岛萤。他很显眼，他个子高，头发亮，修长的四肢是轻松走进球场的天赋，可他对此不以为然。</p><p>黑尾最后看见的人是弯腿跳跃的日向翔阳。黑尾感叹，真是身在福中不知福。</p><p>直到友谊赛结束，乌野一众离开东京，黑尾和月岛没有交流。他知道乌野有一个漂亮的高个，可惜身上有不符合乌野的东西。这是黑尾对他的大概感觉，他站在球网前，月岛站在球网对面靠近球场边界的位置，黑尾视线受阻，他只能看到网状结构下模糊的身体，更别提去了解身体之中的灵魂。</p><p>暑假开始前，黑尾通知球队这次集训要换去山里的学校，研磨躲在队伍里打哈欠，黑尾装作没看到。他对研磨的行为习以为常，他的哈欠不会影响发挥。</p><p>他咳嗽了一声，队伍解散。研磨举着手机从黑尾面前经过：“感觉好累啊。集训。”</p><p>他手指动作没停，他在回消息，黑尾猜是乌野的小不点。他笑着说：“嘴硬。”</p><p>“什么？”研磨慢吞吞转头。</p><p>某种没有根据的好奇心在往上爬，黑尾感觉得到，他会有答案吗？他也不清楚，这得等集训正式开始去验证。他咧嘴：“没事。实践出真知。”</p><p>“莫名其妙。”</p><p>两周后集训正式开始，乌野的人在早上六点到达埼玉，黑尾已经在停车场等待。率先下来的是队长泽村，后面跟着难得安静的日向，他在揉肚子，菅原孝支把药递给他。他接过时黑尾看见月岛在偷笑。他不小心看见了。</p><p>原来他真是这种性格？黑尾想。顽劣，像打翻瓶子的猫，它知道那是瓶子，掉在地上会碎，但它非要这么做。不是出于兴趣，而是某种习惯。</p><p>他走在前面，月岛挤进人群，黑尾看不到他了。</p><p>黑尾领他们去教室放好东西，日向第一个换完鞋往体育馆冲。月岛毫无疑问是最后一个。黑尾包倚靠门框，月岛蹲在地上拿出白色的运动鞋。</p><p>他站起来时头晕眼花，黑尾看他在揉太阳穴。</p><p>黑尾没忍住，他问：“怎么？没睡好？”</p><p>“啊，”月岛承认，“有点。”</p><p>黑尾说：“那惨咯，”他抱着手臂幸灾乐祸，像他确实想嘲弄月岛一样，“今天的惩罚变了，输的队伍要跑坡道，”他强调，“在室外。”</p><p>月岛沉默，也只有沉默，黑尾没如愿看到他想看的。</p><p>月岛走出教室前向黑尾点头：“知道了，前辈。”他居然在笑，眼睛一动不动，躲在眼镜后面，里面空无一物。</p><p>无聊。黑尾看他走远，他带上教室的门。</p><p>训练时，球馆中比赛的参与者或旁观者都发现了乌野诡异的变化，日向和影山的奇怪快攻变成滑稽的动作表演，黑尾大跌眼镜之余忍不住感叹年轻人就是拥有无与伦比的学习能力。</p><p>现在滑稽不等于未来滑稽，滑稽在于翅膀还没硬的鸟跳下悬崖，摔死是它可能性最大的结局，但它幻想在触地前翅膀变得有力，否则它就死了。求生欲让它以各种姿势往上，这就是滑稽的本质。</p><p>滑稽不好笑，鸟真的摔死才好笑。它只是羽毛没长齐，有人却心甘情愿掉下去，摔死前它的翅膀就断了。</p><p>黑尾看着月岛，他在发呆，他置身事外，像看比赛的人，就连观看也三心二意，目光随时被一只路过的苍蝇打断。</p><p>黑尾皱眉，如果月岛真是这样，那真糟糕。</p><p>排球砸到地面，声音打断黑尾的观察，他大声喊：“抱歉！”他冲进球场，等待下一局开始。</p><p>常规训练到天黑结束。</p><p>黑尾拿毛巾擦汗时木兔走过来：“等会练练扣球？”</p><p>黑尾仰头灌水：“OK。”</p><p>“我也去！”灰羽说。</p><p>“行啊，走吧。”</p><p>扣球一练起来就没完没了，枭谷的人坐在地上纷纷喊停，木兔也没表现出要结束的意思。</p><p>“喂！黑尾！帮我拦网！”木兔喊。</p><p>黑尾说：“不行，列夫要训练。”</p><p>木兔举起排球扔向赤苇：“赤苇...”</p><p>“别看我，我也累了，”赤苇把球拍倒在地，“而且这么晚了，应该找不到人了吧。要不明天再...”</p><p>拦网？黑尾脑中有人影浮现，他想抹去，又听见走廊有脚步声。他走到门边，居然真的是月岛。</p><p>他喊：“等一下，那边那个，”木兔一听，凑了过去，“乌野的！戴眼镜的！”</p><p>月岛停下来。</p><p>黑尾向他招手：“能过来帮忙拦下网吗？”他挥手，像哄骗动物。他当然知道月岛的名字，但比起客套，他更想看月岛被激怒。</p><p>月岛皱起一根眉毛，黑尾心满意足。这种满足没持续太久，悬在边缘的杯子最终还是会被猫掀翻在地，月岛舒展五官，他礼貌地说：“我要回去了，先走一步。”他甚至鞠了个躬。</p><p>他在惹怒别人这件事上可谓炉火纯青，不过笨蛋对被惹怒不以为然。木兔丝毫不在意，他只需要有人来拦网。他撑着门框，一副央求的样子：“没人拦网光练扣球没什么意义，拜托了啦。”</p><p>“为什么找我？”月岛问，“枭谷的人呢？”</p><p>赤苇走过来：“木兔前辈的扣球练习没完没了，大家趁早开溜了。”</p><p>“我忙着训练这家伙。”黑尾指着身后累倒在地的灰羽。</p><p>灰羽一听，猛地抬头，趴在地上喊说他要拦网。黑尾回头骂他：“你给我好好练接球能力！”他再次看向月岛，向月岛勾手指，又指着木兔威逼利诱，“别看他这样，他可是全国排名前五的扣球手，对练习很有帮助。”</p><p>木兔最爱听夸赞，他心满意足。月岛看起来无动于衷，不说第五，就算排名第一的扣球手在他面前，他也只想回去休息。但也仅仅只是看起来。</p><p>他回忆下午的练习赛，懒洋洋的月岛在气氛与节奏变得尴尬的乌野中一尘不变。这让他他突然有了某种想法。他换了个语气，像拙劣的没品商人：“况且，身为MB的你多练一下拦网不是挺好的吗？”</p><p>黑尾确定月岛生气了，他看着月岛迈开步子往球场走。</p><p>居然这么容易就上勾？黑尾看到木兔惊喜地向自己竖大拇指，他回馈一个得逞的笑。商人在第一阶段成功了。</p><p>月岛陪木兔打了两局，黑尾游刃有余地训练灰羽，余光毫不顾忌地放在拦网的月岛身上。他冷静地预判，弹跳，伸手，所有动作依照标准化程序展开，展开后就没有下文。月岛把生死权利交给程序本身，他跳脱出来，他的手臂从肢体变为程序的一部分，他对此失去掌控，程序决定他的手臂能否拦住进攻，并非他自己。</p><p>在某些方面，他和研磨可真像。尤其是得过且过的懒散，他们的生活没有特别的东西，好像无事值得在乎。不过这种说法不准确，研磨还有游戏，看到有趣的球手也会像看见新游戏一样隐秘地兴奋。他几乎是不在乎的反义词，他只是懒于表达。黑尾了解他，他不需要研磨用嘴告诉他，他也能看到面对乌野的小不点，研磨像在面对任天堂。</p><p>小不点？黑尾起跳发球，灰羽仰头找准位置接球。结局当然是失败。在灰羽懊恼地重复“再来一球”时，黑尾想，日向和月岛是截然相反的MB。不管是外形还是心理，都不可控制地跑向两个极端。</p><p>日向对排球的热切是不打排球的人都能轻易明状的，反观月岛，他显得被动。他走进球馆时很犹豫，面对木兔的攻击只做思考后的最基本防守，他是及格万岁满分随意的绝对拥护者。</p><p>然而如果确实是这样，他根本一开始就不会大费周章来埼玉县，黑尾的激将法也不会奏效。他也许懒于表达，也许无法表达。其中的缘由，黑尾得亲密接触后才能知道。</p><p>他听见木兔喊：“开始了，接招！”</p><p>“哦。”月岛敷衍地应答。</p><p>“黑尾前辈！请发球给我！”灰羽的祈求闯进黑尾偷窥的对话中。</p><p>黑尾听完，连续打击好几个排球，灰羽乱了阵脚，他瘫在地上彻底不动。黑尾还想不痛不痒地讥讽他，赤苇抢先一步：“只是单人拦网，你在激动什么。”他在对屡战屡胜的木兔说。</p><p>机会来了。黑尾朝灰羽摇手：“列夫，你先休息。”</p><p>他跑向月岛：“双人拦网怎么样？”他转向月岛，“加我一个。”</p><p>月岛瞄了他一眼：“嗯，好。”</p><p>黑尾加入战局，木兔展开进攻，赤苇传球的瞬间，黑尾和月岛同时起跳，木兔的眼睛跟随排球移动，他变得野心勃勃。</p><p>黑尾看到他瞄准的点了——左后方。他想借助视力盲区突破防守，黑尾当然没让他得逞。他移动右手，掌心向下，排球撞在手掌上，它的路径被封死，挣扎片刻弹落在地。这一局木兔输了。</p><p>黑尾落地后依然得意忘形。旁边的月岛终于有点动容，他的双手举在胸前，视线打在自己左后。显而易见，他在观察。黑尾能发现月岛的动作，木兔也可以。</p><p>木兔说：“我说眼镜君，你预测球路的能力很厉害，但拦网力量也太弱了！”木兔在认真给予反馈，他就事论事，丝毫不顾忌月岛持续高涨的情绪，“好担心你胳膊嘎嘣一声碎了！”</p><p>“是吗？”他满不在乎，“我还在发育，力量和爆发以后都会进步。”</p><p>虚张声势。黑尾想。他说：“这么说，你不怕风头被小不点抢走？你们打一个位置吧。”</p><p>黑尾说完，他在等月岛的回答，他想看他啧嘴，负面的阴鸷爬上冷漠的脸。可他只是沉默，沉默成为月岛的前哨，客套是他的武器。他抬手抹脖子，这让他像个技艺不精的门外汉。他转身，对黑尾苦笑：“那也没办法啊。毕竟日向和我拥有才能的本来就不一样。”</p><p>音驹的队员发现黑尾正在练习，他们走过来，月岛看到了救兵。他不动声色：“看来有人代替我，我走了。”</p><p>“喂——”黑尾眼看月岛走出球场。</p><p>月岛确实在生气，表现得很明显，黑尾抓住他的躁动，这相当于他摸清了月岛躁动的原因。他料想的果然没错，他是爱惜羽毛的乌鸦，如果羽毛掉了，无法长出新的，他会飞得比别人更慢。比起摔在地面死去，他更不能接受他换下羽毛后依旧坠落。</p><p>黑尾目送月岛离开，消失在走廊。赤苇添油加醋：“前辈，你踩到他雷区了吧。”</p><p>“擅长挑衅的黑尾君，”木兔幸灾乐祸，“真是失败。”</p><p>黑尾说：“谁想得到。”</p><p>他在脑中描绘月岛的身材。细瘦，修长，他有成为标准排球运动员的天赋。至于日向，他个子不高，半路出家，打法怪异，难以捉摸，一个看似这么都拥有的人在嫉妒好像什么也没有的人。</p><p>月岛萤，该说你懦弱虚伪又谨慎，还是自我且野心勃勃。黑尾说：“那个身高和头脑兼备的眼镜，竟然认为自己和小不点无法匹敌。”</p><p>“你不会吗？”木兔问。</p><p>“你指什么？”</p><p>“就这种感觉...”木兔向上抛排球，他抛了几次，上上下下，最后一次下落前，他跳起来拍打，球越过球网砸在地面，“有人和你一个位置，你就不怕被替代，坐冷板凳吗？反正我害怕。”</p><p>“我也怕！”躺在地上的灰羽说。</p><p>“那你就好好练基础！”黑尾喊。</p><p>“这不是在练嘛——！”</p><p>赤苇说：“而且这种冷板凳还不得不坐，因为对方一定比自己厉害，所以他能上场，我们不能。不甘心却技不如人，真的很窝火。”</p><p>“那个日向...”木兔回忆，“他也不想眼镜抢他的位置。所以才会改变打球方式，”他模仿日向放弃接球掉到地上的样子，“虽然很搞笑，但确实在努力。眼镜好像不一样，明明不服气。”</p><p>“你怎么这么确定？”黑尾问。</p><p>木兔理所当然：“这不是废话吗？要是服气，他一开始就不会进来帮忙拦网了。我还以为你很清楚，黑尾。”</p><p>黑尾笑了笑，不置可否。</p><p>“还练吗？”灰羽问，“前辈，我休息好了！”</p><p>“还真是精力旺盛。”黑尾说。他听见走廊响起短促的脚步，穿过第三体育馆后消失。</p><p>第二天，黑尾刻意绕过月岛，直接找到泽村。</p><p>“不好意思，”他打招呼，“昨天我搞不好惹你们家眼镜君生气了。”</p><p>“什么？”泽村问。</p><p>黑尾简单说明昨晚的情况。他说：“我昨天说，他说不定会输给小不点。”</p><p>“说起来，”东峰旭说，“确实感觉到月岛对日向会有自卑感。”</p><p>果然。黑尾沉默地想。参与竞争的人难以全身而退，月岛塑造的事不关己始终是一个虚假的躯壳。但他究竟在胆怯什么。</p><p>“对了，”田中说，“我姐姐说，她认识一个姓月岛的，原来也在球队。不过，也可能是同名同姓吧。”</p><p>休息时间结束，黑尾走回球馆。他什么也没问出来。乌野的人也不了解月岛，他是藏在乌云后面的月光，没人看见它；因为它不想被看见。乌云是他不知从何而起的胆怯，他被蒙上面纱，变成恶劣的冰冷男孩。</p><p>偷懒的月岛跟着归队，他看见站在泽村旁边的黑尾。黑尾一直在看他，他不怀好意地笑给月岛看。月岛充耳不闻，走进球场站定后开始活动脚踝。</p><p>白天的训练结束，木兔拽着赤苇和黑尾走向第三体育馆。他举起球，发球打向对面。几个回合结束，黑尾摆手走向旁边喝水。他面对走廊，外面响起一串脚步，他好像听到月岛的声音。他听不清，球场内人多嘈杂，跑鞋摩擦地面，噪音阻挡黑尾的耳膜，他只能听到有人在喊月岛。喊完后，走廊传来激烈的争执。</p><p>他居然会吵架。黑尾仰头喝完瓶中最后一口水。他记得月岛皮肤白，吵架时情绪激动，血液沸腾，他脸会变成什么颜色？</p><p>冷淡的人一旦拥有激烈感情总有别样的美感，紧张愤怒懊悔是球场上常见的情绪，可惜他在月岛脸上什么都看不见。即使存在过，也就一个瞬间。他为什么非要化成一个满不在乎的躯壳，甘愿把美藏进茧中。</p><p>他还在看。身后有人在喊他。他醒悟，知道自己不应该分心。他的队员在球场里，走廊上的人应该和他无关。但他还是分心了，他站在原地假装休息，眼睛往外看。</p><p>什么也看不到。室内灯亮，外面只剩黑暗，月光消失了，黑色掩盖人的视力，黑尾无从得知争执得缘由。他只知道有事情在发生。</p><p>“喂！黑尾你怕了吗？怎么那么磨蹭。”木兔喊。</p><p>“来了来了。”黑尾放下水杯。</p><p>“你在看什么？”木兔伸长脖子，往门口张望。他小声惊呼，“外面好亮啊。”</p><p>黑尾一愣，他回头。黑暗在他没察觉到时被冰冷的光取而代之，他又能看清空荡荡的走廊。</p><p>木兔抬头看体育馆二楼的窗户：“是月亮啊，”他看着窗子角落滚圆的月亮感叹，“今晚月色真美！”</p><p>赤苇把球砸向木兔的背：“唯独不想听这句话从你嘴里说出来。”</p><p>木兔对着赤苇喊过分。黑尾听到身后传来脚步声，有人踏着月光来。是月岛。</p><p>“哎？”黑尾发出玩味的感叹。他看见月岛抖落一身月光，球场的灯照亮他，他脸颊是红的。黑尾不确定这是否是争执的证明，他偷偷觉得赏心悦目。</p><p>“我有事情想问你们可以吗？——对不起打扰了，”月岛开门见山，毕恭毕敬，“我只是单纯疑问，为什么你们要这么努力。明明只是社团活动，以后写进简历里，然后就没了。所以，为什么要努力。”</p><p>黑尾发觉他好像没想过这个，他不知道怎么回答。木兔站了出来：“眼镜君，你觉得打排球开心吗？”</p><p>“一般。”</p><p>“啊，应该是打得烂所以不开心吧。”</p><p>黑尾看见月岛皱眉了。他爱看这些真挚的小动作。</p><p>木兔长篇大论：“我最近发现打排球很开心。原本我擅长的斜线扣球被对手屡屡拦下，我超不甘心开始训练直线扣球。下次大赛时以前遇到的对手完全没碰到我的球。当时会有一种，”他捏住拳头提高音量，“我的时代来临了的感觉。”</p><p>木兔说：“关键就是这个感觉。不管下场比赛是输是赢，遇到什么人，都让自己发挥120%的力量，去享受那个瞬间的快/感。”</p><p>“我是不太理解你的社团理论，”木兔说，“但是当你完全享受那个时刻，你就真的在迷恋排球了。”</p><p>黑尾看见月岛愣在原地。没有人能抵挡多巴胺分泌，再冷漠的人也不行。</p><p>“行了行了，”木兔上前拍月岛的背，“来帮我拦网练扣球吧。”</p><p>“开始吗？”黑尾回头等待打球。这一把发球的是月岛，他左手拿球，从球场边界跑进场内，他跳起来，腾空瞬间球也飞到空中，他扬起右手。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>月岛之前打球有这种声音吗？场上没有留给黑尾太多思考时间，球过网后被木兔托起传给赤苇，他在赤苇传球之前迅速跑向球往左侧。黑尾站在球网另一边，他顾及假动作，在犹豫是否拦网的瞬间，一道锋利的影子刺向左侧。黑尾看过去，月岛在木兔面前停顿，下蹲，再次弹跳。</p><p>他举起双手，木兔兴奋起来。球落在木兔与月岛之间，掌心正对排球时，他抬起右手直线必杀。排球穿过月岛的指甲盖轰然落地，他轻飘飘掉落下来。</p><p>“别在意。”黑尾拍了把月岛的背，他的衣服被汗浸湿，黑尾几乎直接摸到月岛的皮肤。</p><p>月岛在喘气，他点头。黑尾叫住他：“眼镜君，你的手…”</p><p>“手怎么了？”月岛伸出手，他的掌心发红。</p><p>黑尾看了看：“你知道为什么木兔前辈说你空有意识吗？”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>黑尾张开五指，举起手臂：“拦网的时候，首先要将力量集中到指尖，保证绝对不要被撞飞。然后手不是向上，而是向前伸，注意，”他倾斜手臂的角度，“是向前伸。”</p><p>“接着，”他指着站在背后的木兔，“就让这啰嗦的猫头鹰闭嘴！”</p><p>“你行你上啊！”木兔扒拉着眼皮吼黑尾。</p><p>月岛低头看自己的掌心，他低声说：“谢谢。”</p><p>“哈？”黑尾凑了过来，“眼镜君刚才说了什么，我一句也没听到。”</p><p>“……”他看见黑尾眉毛拧起来，甚至小声啧嘴。他提高音量，“谢谢黑尾前辈！”</p><p>“原来你还会说谢谢。”黑尾半眯着眼睛，调笑着看他。</p><p>月岛说：“仅此一次。”他最后还是笑起来，露出牙齿，眼睛很亮，汗从太阳穴往下掉，他变热了。</p><p>黑尾有点动容动容，他迅速拍打月岛的背：“说起来，你的手之前会这么红吗？”</p><p>月岛摇头。</p><p>“那现在你有什么感觉？”黑尾问。</p><p>月岛放下手：“我还不知道。”他的嘴巴抿成一条缝，运动后的气喘从鼻子里出来，他的背快速起伏，黑尾顺着自己搭在他身上的手臂往上看，发现月岛除了红色的手掌，还有发红的脖子和耳朵。</p><p>“没关系。”黑尾绕到他面前，“你有很长的时间慢慢体会。”</p><p>他把发红的月岛装进眼睛。这才是个活生生的年轻人，他出汗，在夏天的晚上散发热气，鼻子在喘气，他从壳里往外钻。</p><p>月岛握住拳头，他说：“多巴胺确实让我...让我快乐。在现在。”</p><p>黑尾盯着月岛的手：“那就记住这个感觉。然后享受它。”</p><p>“今天差不多了吧？”几轮练习过后，赤苇抹了把汗，他说，“不要耽误明早训练。”</p><p>他把所有人赶出球馆，赤苇最后一个出来，他关上灯。此时月光显得更亮，黑尾看见月岛在抬头，他走过去，还没开口，月岛说：“你不会想和我说'今晚月色真美之类'的话吧？”</p><p>黑尾看见月岛在偷笑，他说：“真可惜，今晚这话有人说过了。”</p><p>后面的木兔主动承认：“是我。”</p><p>月岛挑眉。黑尾说：“明天是个好天气。”</p><p>“所以？”月岛问。</p><p>黑尾往前跨一步，他伸长脖子凑近月岛：“太阳可会很大哦。你们输了比赛的话——”他一字一顿，夸大其词，“可要在烈日炎炎下跑来跑去。明天可没西瓜吃。”</p><p>月岛扑哧一笑：“前辈，你莫非是在担心我中暑。”</p><p>黑尾扬起一根眉毛，他想起月岛跑着上坡的样子。到达山顶他会找荫蔽坐下独自喘气，在这种时刻他的皮肤也还是白的。真奇妙，他真的没有热气腾腾的时候？</p><p>月岛跟在黑尾后面走回教室。黑尾问：“你们也住在二楼？”</p><p>月岛点头：“我以为男生都住二楼。”</p><p>“确实。”</p><p>话题在此中断，四周变得安静，黑尾听见月岛咽口水的声音，他转过眼珠，余光里的月岛晒进月亮中。黑尾终于看到红色爬到他的脸颊。他说：“我明晚还能来吗？”</p><p>黑尾没有立刻给出回答。他叹了口气，像发现了不想让别人知道的漂亮玩意，却不知道怎样去保存转瞬即逝的东西。</p><p>“当然可以啊！”木兔插/进来，“我巴不得。”</p><p>月岛点头说谢谢。黑尾退到他身后。有东西在变化，月岛本身在变，黑尾眼中的月岛也是。</p><p>第二天白天训练，枭谷对阵乌野。</p><p>木兔气势汹汹，赤苇的球传来时他想完成扣杀，他跳起来，右手做足准备。</p><p>排球砸到地面的声音吸引别的队伍，黑尾跟着往那看，在木兔面前有堵白色的墙，月岛起跳，他十指张开，手臂向前，衣服在下落时扬起，他的腰暴露在空气中。</p><p>“假动作！”田中喊，西谷窜出来救球。</p><p>黑尾把发生的事情放在眼里。包括月岛的弹跳，动作和那一截腰，他落地后衣服也落下去，露出来东西和脸颊上的红色一样转瞬即逝。可黑尾看见了一切。月岛对面的木兔显得荒乱，黑尾无声嘲笑。</p><p>研磨沉默地从黑尾身后走过，他回头，挑眉：“怎么？”</p><p>“收收你的眼睛。”研磨说。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>研磨实话实说：“像第一次看黄/书。”</p><p>黑尾在心里对研磨比中指，嘴上没做任何反驳，他确实反驳不了，这都是事实。黑尾和月岛不同，他从不否认欲望。黑尾说：“算是吧。”</p><p>研磨难得有表情：“随便你。别影响比赛。”</p><p>“那当然。”他想，越是这样，就越想在赛场证明一些东西。胜利，快/感，势均力敌，征服欲，每一种东西黑尾都想享受。</p><p>他也希望月岛在享受，在球场的对立面中，黑尾能在起跳后看见球网对面是浑身泛红的月岛萤。汗珠砸在地上，快速的心跳在人声鼎沸的观众席中变成同一个频率。</p><p>“所以，”月岛问，“什么变了？”</p><p>日向和列夫吃完饭先行离开，留下月岛和黑尾坐在原地对峙。黑尾从记忆里出来，他盯着月岛。没过几天，黑尾想，月岛的表情丰富了很多，这是变化之一。</p><p>他张嘴，看见月岛顽劣的表情变成亲密的厌恶，他的眼睛不是空白的。亲密？为什么他用这个词。</p><p>月岛说：“你的眼神好——”他没说完，嘴巴张着，他不准备说下去，但黑尾能猜出肯定不是好话。只是碍于自己是别队队长，他及时住口。月岛在刹车，他不想越界。他依然是没有放开的蚕蛹，只露出翅膀的一角。</p><p>“好什么，好性/感？”黑尾开始笑。</p><p>他的眼睛向下，他在看月岛的餐盘。他吃的真少，绿色碗底还有白色的米。难怪他又高又瘦，手腕放在餐盘旁边，又细又白。这样的手臂在打排球，排球撞到上面皮肤变红，还有什么动作会让皮肤变红？</p><p>黑尾挪动他伸长的脚。他在深呼吸，他想站起来。在此之前，他的脚尖碰到了月岛交叉的脚踝。</p><p>他想起刚才走来食堂的样子。他站在月岛身后，从上到下，他都能看见。他太白了，手臂和小腿都是白色的。他像晒月亮长大的人。</p><p>夏天的晚上也很闷热，汗打湿月岛的衣服，打不湿他的四肢。他的皮肤让他看起来非常冰冷，就连他的头发也是冰冷的黄。他在冷静后是冷的，在球场里不是这样。</p><p>黑尾见过他热的样子。和日向与灰羽或其他任何队员不同，月岛身上有他们没有的东西。黑尾眼中是这样，冰的东西在眼睛里化成水，水里有超出年轻身体的内容。</p><p>他想起一些事情。</p><p>他陪研磨买游戏时看过音像店内难以启齿却人气旺盛的galgame封面，它摆在进门最显眼的柜子。黑尾站在门口等研磨，他眼睛扫过碟片。封面上有穿校服的女高中生，她们的年龄承载不了表达出来的东西。</p><p>感情在外泄，膨胀壮大，鸡皮疙瘩从黑尾的脚尖传递到上腹。他在比赛情况胶着状态下会兴奋，那种情况和现在类似，但现在多出来的东西比它更浅，是多出来的廉价多巴胺。</p><p>他不明白，游戏封面上的女高中生明白。</p><p>黑尾站起来。月岛抬头看他。黑尾的身体塑造一片阴影，月岛被遮住，他还是那副样子，除了眼睛亮着，镜片在反光，黑尾凑得近，他看见了蛾子的翅膀，它想冲出来，他还有时间：“是啊。”</p><p>什么？黑尾张嘴。他没问出来。木兔站在门口：“差不多要回去了吧？”</p><p>日向和灰羽喊叫：“哦哦哦！”</p><p>这才是高中生真正的样子。就是太吵了。但是，相比简单的高中生——黑尾用余光打量月岛，他端起餐盘，发尾搭在耳朵后。黑尾看着他的耳朵，他找到长得太白的坏处——月岛真是有趣太多。他像一种禁忌，打破禁忌也会有奇特快/感。黑尾想去享受它。</p><p>走回球馆的路上，日向和灰羽冲在最前。赤苇跟在后面：“你们在某些方面真是出奇得一致，”他看了眼木兔，“哦，还有你。”</p><p>黑尾走在中间，月岛在最后亦步亦趋。他加快速度往前，和黑尾并行。黑尾看见他，他不知道说什么。他有问题想问月岛，就像月岛没搞明白黑尾口中的“变化”是什么。这是种默契的心怀鬼胎。</p><p>黑尾说：“明天之后你们要回去了吧？”</p><p>月岛点头：“要准备预选赛。”</p><p>“嗯。不用太想念我。”他摆出愚蠢的臭屁脸，逗弄在今天显露奇特的气氛。</p><p>他不是为了激怒月岛，以前他也不想激怒月岛。他搞错了，他只是想看情绪在波动，他在等虚伪的皮撕裂。</p><p>月岛张嘴，黑尾知道他在说话，但没听清。</p><p>“大声点。”黑尾说。</p><p>月岛提高音量：“谢谢前辈。”</p><p>黑尾眯起眼睛：“我记得之前有人说'仅此一次'？”</p><p>“我反悔了。”月岛反击。</p><p>走廊的荫蔽消失，月光直接照进来，月岛的头发晒成白色，他扬着下巴，他很透明，他分明在笑，这让他冷热交织。黑尾看到了更多的内容，他眼中的月岛还在持续改变，一直到什么时候？可能永远都不会停。</p><p>说完他继续往球场走，走廊只剩月岛和黑尾，他们都暴露在月光里。黑尾感受到夏天夜晚的热，有蚊子咬他的腿，小腿后侧的痒一路往上爬，他在变烫。夏天的人都是烫的，那月岛呢？</p><p>他想抚摸月岛的皮肤是不是和他想的一样，火和冰混成一团。他伸手过去：“眼镜君，我说你变了。”</p><p>“我知道。”他背对着黑尾，他的汗居然干了，头发干燥地垂在脖子上，这是黑尾手掌的终点，“虽然我没完全弄明白。但现在我真的在享受。”</p><p>“所以，”月岛郑重其事，“谢谢。”</p><p>黑尾的手落在月岛的后颈。他手上有一层茧，粗糙的皮肤划破月岛的白，里面的血通红滚烫。黑尾感觉月岛在打颤。他靠近月岛，脑子里是食堂的月岛，他说的话，黑尾听到了，他没听错，一切都很清晰。</p><p>“你在干什.....”黑尾的动作直接掐断月岛的语言。他俯身亲吻落在月岛后颈的手背。黑尾亲到自己的骨节，他在发泄多余的东西。它们是膨胀的囊肿，里面装满疯狂的感情。</p><p>黑尾放下手：“帮你擦汗。我说了，”他大言不惭，“你今天出了很多汗。你应该理解木兔的话了。”</p><p>黑尾表现地十分冷静，他拿出队长的姿态，公事公办地掩盖进行的私心。他以为月岛会默契的选择沉默，或者玩味地扯出别的话题。他又错了，早在他决定在月光下完成今晚私密的勾当，事情就在往料想不到的方向发展。</p><p>月岛转过身。他耳朵红了，月光藏不住它，月岛也懒得躲避。他确实如黑尾所想展现恶劣地笑，但他在直面已经发生的事。他说：“黑尾前辈，我以为你不是拐弯抹角的人。”</p><p>黑尾说：“我确实不是。”</p><p>月岛说：“你知道你头发碰到我耳朵了吗？”他舔着嘴巴，“很痒。”</p><p>黑尾没有应答，他用行动代替语言。他走过去，更靠近月岛，他听见月岛的呼吸就在他面前。他伸手越过月岛的脸。</p><p>他抬手掀起月岛的眼镜，用手盖住他的眼睛。黑尾手中的茧摩擦月岛的眼皮，眼珠在黑尾手中颤抖。他手心有汗，他以为汗会在碰到月岛冰冷的皮肤后消失。但他摸到和他手心一样的温度，月岛是烫的。</p><p>有人在夏天的晚上疯了。黑尾说：“我以为你是。结果我居然判断失误。这真不像我。”</p><p>月岛不冷漠，不软弱，不对一切兴致缺缺。他在缓慢地热情。</p><p>黑尾亲上月岛滚烫的嘴唇，它证实了黑尾的推论。不过现在一切都不重要，月岛喷出的鼻息打在黑尾脸上，在列夫和小不点以及愚蠢的猫头鹰发现他们之前，黑尾希望这个瞬间的月岛和自己一样都在享受下陷。</p><p>合宿最后一天，乌野再次对阵枭谷。木兔站在球网对面挑衅蹦跳的日向和月岛。日向像个皮球一样谈起来，月岛还是不为所动。黑尾发现他恢复如初，变成一盏冰冷的白炽灯。</p><p>黑尾知道灯不总是冷的。他抚摸灯管，在粗糙手掌的摩擦中，灯芯变成红色，像手握年轻的心脏。</p><p>研磨又在偷看自己，黑尾知道。他看了一秒就移开目光，非礼勿视是他的礼节，他相信黑尾只会把多余的情绪留在场馆之外的所有地方，因为月岛也是如此。</p><p>他在黑尾的眼中跳了起来，乌鸦终于不再依靠利爪行走，它的翅膀在缓慢张开。</p><p>黑尾看着月岛，他在拦截扣杀后越过人群看过来。黑尾抓住他的目光，黑尾确信他看见月岛笑了一秒，又再次变成最冷静的状态。他丰沛的感情都是真的。黑尾心满意足，他想，乌鸦蚕食有用的一切，之后会带着最强的力量被自己踩在脚下。</p><p>训练结束，教练用烤肉回馈辛苦一周的年轻人们。他们如狼似虎，站在烤架前再也不挪半步。黑尾抬头寻找月岛，他好像一到饭点就消失在人群里。</p><p>他环视一周，在边缘的楼梯口看见泽村和菅原。一条白色的腿跨坐在楼梯口，他走过去。</p><p>泽村对月岛循循善诱：“月岛，你要多吃点。”这是个很好的接近机会，他不必担心作为音驹的队长为什么要招惹乌野的队员。</p><p>他走过去，看见月岛背后坐着同样懒得吃饭的研磨。</p><p>他说：“确实要多吃点。”他居高临下地看着月岛，月岛抬眼看他。</p><p>“还有你。”他推了把研磨。</p><p>他用余光打量月岛，他的嘴巴在动，脸上的表情拧成亲密的挑衅，黑尾读出他的意思。</p><p>月岛说：“装模作样。”</p><p>黑尾不置可否，他无声反击：“那又怎样？”</p><p>烤肉一直持续到傍晚，烤架堆在原地，人群变得稀疏。黑尾在和别人闲聊，月岛不动声色地靠近，他的手背打向黑尾的大腿。夏天傍晚的燥热在冰冷的手背中消失，黑尾回头。</p><p>研磨说的没错。他在月岛眼镜的倒影中看到自己的脸，高中生翻开第一本黄/书，会和他有同样的反应。</p><p>“要走了？”黑尾问，“明天？”</p><p>月岛点头：“等会回去收拾东西。”</p><p>黑尾看着他，他沉默良久。月岛站在面前没动，没人注意黑尾和月岛陷入两个人的风暴。黑尾看着他，难得一脸严肃：“眼镜君，把你的号码给我吧。”</p><p>月岛笑了出来。黑尾料到会是这个反应。他严肃的样子像愣头青，即使他根本不是。面对比赛的果决他突然拿不出来，超出高中生的部分和他想象的一样难以拿捏。月岛笑得得意忘形，可美就在得意中倾泻而下。</p><p>他扬着头，眯着眼睛，他变成一只酒足饭饱的猫。左手小拇指勾起黑尾的右手手掌，他摸到了掌心的茧，痒跑进了心里。</p><p>月岛说：“前辈，你的搭讪技巧真是逊毙了。”</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>